Naruto: The Order
by straven1994
Summary: Foren, the youngest combat instructor his Order has ever had, is banished for crimes. He then finds himself at Konoha, where he is immediately thrown into missions as a new terrorist group known as Majin's army rises from the shadows. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I sat against a tree relaxing in the forest where my people were staying. We were the nomadic group known as: The Order of the Horned Beetle, but to me it was more than that. To keep themselves alive, my parents gave me over to Priest Kelier. He became like a father to me, he named me Foren, a play on the word foreign because I was given to them rather than volunteering or being born into The Order. That was 17 years ago, and since then I excelled in all of my training and became a combat teacher by the age of 15 the youngest ever, according to Kelier. I sighed, the laws of the Order were very strict though. No foreigner is to be trusted unless they are accepted to The Order, no confrontation with other members of the Order and the most important of laws: Do not learn any jutsu outside of medical jutsu. We used our chakra to enhance our physical abilities. The problem is when we last stopped, near the Village Hidden in the Grass, I watched these young shinobi use a cloning jutsu. I, secretly, perfected it. If the Priest knew this, I would be immediately banished. I nestled my back against the tree. I wasn't going to worry about it though. I teach young warriors to control their chakra, to use their enviroment to their advantage. I will never have a reason to use the shadow clone jutsu. That's when I heard the scream.

I got up and heard it again. I sprinted forward moving at quick speeds with a little help from chakra enhanced speed. I heard the scream a third time this one louder and more frightened. I was close to it. I leaped into a nearby tree to see what was going on without being seen. Three of my top students, Yoshi, Maru, and Seras, were surrounding a younger girl. Her headband suggested that she was a leaf shinobi. They were pushing her around. I leaped down from behind them, walked up, and tapped Yoshi, the biggest one on the shoulder. The big blonde lug turned around and immediately bowed. "Foren Sensei." I smirked.

"What are you boys doing?" The three boys smirked.

"We're teaching this foreigner we don't like them." It was Maru, he wasn't the brightest but he was talented. I moved them aside and helped the girl back up.

"Are you alright?" She seemed about 14 or so. She looked at me with bright blue eyes her face bruised.

"What are you people?" I looked at the other three, who seemed ticked.

"Regardless of what these idiots did, we are usually a peaceful people. I apologize." She nodded her acceptance and I turned around only to avoid a punch from one of the boys. "What the hell is wrong with you?" These guys were just a year younger than me but they were talented like I was too.

"We were always taught that the foreigners were enemies. They abandoned you to us!" Yoshi was right but I had a lot more common sense than these knuckleheads.

"You were also taught not to attack unless provoke." Another punch coming from Maru who was on the right. I dodged and kneed his stomach then Yoshi had a chakra punch ready to meet my stomach. It made contact and I collapsed to one knee. Seras, the leader of this group eventhough he never spoke much, walked over to the girl and grabbed her throat. I got up only to be attacked by both Yoshi and Maru. Maru getting a punch to the face in breaking my nose. Dammit, I thought. I knocked both of them away and tried to get to the girl. The two goons intercepted me and started attacking again. I leaped into the air and did the handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." I said as two clones off me appeared on either side of me and they took the fight against the goons while I broke Seras's arm forcing him to let go of the girl. I then sweeped kicked him and knocked him out with one punch to the forehead. I looked at the other two and I dismissed the two clones. I picked up Seras's unconcious body and handed him to Yoshi. "Take him and get him treated." The did as they were told. I looked at the girl. "Are you okay miss?"

"My name is Elena. Yes, I'm fine, but you're injured. Why did those guys say I was the enemy?" I smiled.

"There are many beliefs in this world. Some are a little more screwy than others." She nodded her head. She seemed to examine my eyes.

"Are you gonna be in trouble." I smirked again.

"Don't worry about me. I will be able to take care of myself. You however need to go back to your village." I laid my hand on her head and walked off to where my group was stationed at. Only to be met by the Priest, an older looking man in elegant red and yellow robes, by the gate.

"Foren, you look a little rough." He said in a serious tone.

"Not any worse than before, sir." I said smiling which must've looked funny with all the blood coming out my nose. He handed me a rag.

"Yoshi and Maru came up with a ridiculous story that you used a cloning jutsu today because they were defending themselves against foreigners." He chuckled obviously fake but still lighthearted.

"It is ridiculous. It was one girl who was two years younger than they all were. She was defenseless. So I tried to get them to lay off. I always taught them to use their strength to defend and protect not to provoke." Kelier's demeanor seemed to darken.

"So you helped a foreigner?"

"Yes." I said sternly.

"Did you use an illegal jutsu to our Order. The Order of the Horned Beetle?"

I sighed, "I had no choice. I would've died if I didn't."

"Not if you didn't try to play hero with a godforsaken foreigner." I spun him around to force him to stare at me.

"I will not allow my students to behave so foolishly."

"Foolishly, you say? I'd say using that jutsu was pretty foolish. You know the penalty." I sighed and nodded. "But yet you used it anyway." He had tears in his eyes. "Don't force me to do this. Just act like it never happend."

My shoulders dropped a little. "I'm not going to let my students to attack defenseless girls in the woods because they can." He shook his head in disappointment.

"You had me feeling so proud of you. I raised you since you were a baby. You had just a little tuft of brown hair when you're parents gave you to me. Your green eyes staring up at me curiously." He had tears streaming now. "You were like a son to me Foren. Don't force me to banish you forever. You will be made an enemy and I can't stop them." I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"They wouldn't be able to stop me either and you know that especially with my jutsu going for me." I held out my right hand for him to perform the Seal of Banishment Jutsu. He started crying as he did the handsigns quickly and effeciently. Then he laid his index and middle fingers on the back and searing pain came from my hand I fell to my knees growling and screaming at the pain. It was six minutes of torture. When he stopped I had a red seal on the back of my hand of a horned beetle. Meant to be a constant reminder of the family that was lost. I stood back up and bowed. "May I get my stuff and be healed before I leave."

"You may...foreigner." I bowed again and went to the medical tent. As expected I had a lot of gasps and dirty looks as I sat down the nurse looked at my right hand. She was fairly young about my age. I knew her auburn hair and purple eyes well. Her name was Kala. She was a very good medic to have on your squad.

"So...you're not one of us anymore Foren?" She seemed sad as she healed me. She was one of my closest friends. Alot of people thought we were together since we hung out all the time.

I shook my head. "No, not anymore." I felt my body being rejuvenated from her healing jutsus. "I didn't volunteer I was given against my will to be here by my parents. I've always been an odd one out." I smiled looking at her as I wiped away a tear from her face. "Don't worry about me. You've seen me in fights before. I can survive on my own." I felt her chakra ease away from me once I was finished healing. "Thanks Kala." I got up and walked out of the tent. I then went to my tent and put all my belongings, clothes, sandels, and half masks, in my backpack. I grabbed my sword and put it also on my back sticking out just enough to pull it off with the backpack on. I looked at the mirror with a thinned face boy with green eyes and short brown hair staring back at me. I sighed and walked out to meet Kelier at the gate for the Final Words.

"You, Foren, Son of the Outside, are hereby...banished from The Order of the Horned Beetle by Priest Kelier of the Ryu Branch. You are no longer welcomed in our tribes and after three days time you will be considered an outlaw and will be on kill on sight terms. Do you understand?" He seemed so heartbroken by what happend. I felt a tear go down my face.

"I do. I thank you for everything you taught me, sir." He hugged me I held him and for a moment I felt like that small boy looking for comfort because he fell down a tree. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Good luck my son." I smiled and walked into the woods. I knew where I was heading. I figured we were close to a village seeing how that girl was acting we were close to Kohanagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sure enough, after a 2 hour walk, I was nearing the front gate of the Leaf Village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Very rarely would anyone from The Order go into a village, so the site of this maze of buildings were astonishing. They were built perfectly for movement something, even in our small community, had trouble with. I saw people walking around buying things from merchants with stands along the street. I saw huge faces etched in the side of the mountains 4 of them. I smiled, maybe I could live here. I doubted it. I had no money and I doubted one of the biggest nations needed another mouth to feed. I sighed and saw two people walking towards me talking to one another. One was male he had the leaf headband around his right arm he had his hair tied in a knot. The other was a blonde girl. She had the symbol of the Land Hidden in the Sand. They looked at me curiously. "Who are you?" The black haired boy asked. He had a lazy look about him. I bowed out of respect,

"I am Foren, good to meet you Leaf Shinobi." I looked up to see the girl holding back laughter and the boy was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sheez man, you don't need to bow we look about the same age. Let me guess you're looking for somewhere to live and you were in the neighborhood." I nodded impressed. He sighed, "What a drag. Alright, c'mon we'll go see the Hokage. Temari keep a close eye on him." This is when I noticed the girl had a huge rectangular object on her back. I gulped and followed them to "the Hokage" who I assumed was the leader of the Leaf Village.

"So what village are you from Foren?" The girl, Temari, asked. I laughed a little.

"I'm not from any nation."

The boy turned around, "What do you mean you're not from any nation?"

"I am from The Order of the Horned Beetle. We aren't connected to any nation. Actually, quite the opposite we see you guys as threats." I chuckled. The other two did not think it was funny at all.

"So what the hell are you doing here if you see us as threats?"

My smile faltered a little. "I am not of the Order anymore. I was banished after breaking the laws." They looked at me suspiciously.

"So, you're a criminal?"

"According to the rules of my people yes." I sighed. They wouldn't understand. The Order's laws were so far out there it didn't make since to me even now. The two ninjas looked forward.

"So what law did you break that was so sacred that they sent you away?" The boy asked.

"Shikamaru!" Temari hit him in the shoulder.

"What? I'm intrigued."

"I learned an illegal jutsu and used it to fight my own people."

"What jutsu?"

"The Shadow Clone jutsu." The boy, Shikamaru, started laughing.

"Are you serious, a meesly Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"The Order teaches should only be used to increase strength, speed, and endurance. We are to bcome masters of Chakra control." Shikamaru stopped laughing.

"So why did you attack your own people?"

"They were attacking a small girl from this village." They both stopped and stared at me.

"So they attacked unprovoked?" They now looked accusing.

"I was their combat teacher and I always taught never to provoke. That was not our way. We are simple nomads."

"And you protected her?"

"Yes I did. That all led to my banishment from the only home I have ever had." They both turned around slowly and we continued our journey to the Hokage. We went into a large building and started going up stairs. The other two shinobi were talking about something called the Chuneen exams. I had no idea what that was but it sounded pretty important. It was amazing how large this building truly was. As I said, we rarely would go into the villages and if we did it would be only the priest. So seeing buildings as massive as this one was definitely a new experience. We stopped at the fifth flight of stairs and opened the door only to see a hallway. I sighed, if I wasn't trained for endurance I would've already passed out.

Temari looked back. "We're almost there don't worry." I nodded and smirked. Even when they didn't trust me, they were still kind. Very odd, I thought. We went to a set of double doors and opened it up to see a blonde woman, probably in her 30s, sitting behind a desk and writing papers. She looked up to reveal piercing blue eyes.

"Shikamaru, Temari, what is it?"

"Well we found this wanderer and thought we should bring him to you." Shikamaru nudged me forward.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Her voice stern almost angry.

"I- I am Foren. I am from The Order of The Horned Beetle." She seemed shocked about what I said.

"So...from The Order? Interesting and what brings you here?"

I gulped. "I was banished earlier today and this was the nearest village."

"I haven't heard of The Order in a long time. I had a teacher who taught me how to use my chakra for more than jutsus. That is what they teach correct?"

"Yes ma'am." She smirked.

"She told me that The Order and all its branches had ridiculous laws. So what did you do?"

"I used a Shadow Clone Jutsu, to protect a foreigner." She frowned.

"So a double whammy, huh? My teacher was also banished for going against the priest and his teachings." She sighed. "I guess you don't have a last name, do you?" I shook my head. "Well I guess you can stay here but you will go on missions and you will have no choice to go on these missions that I give you. Plus no complaining... I have enough of that already." I bowed.

"Thank you milady." I may have been ignorant to these people's customs but I knew bowing was a universal symbol of respect.

"You two leave us." Temari and Shikamaru left the room without another word leaving me alone with the Hokage. "You were banished from The Order today is that right?" I nodded slowly. "Does it have anything to do with a young kunoichi, Elena Tetsugi?" I didn't know her last name but I assumed it was, so I nodded. "You were the man who fought off three assailants and then wandered off wounded?" I nodded again. "You can stay but I have a special mission that I think you can handle." She looked through some files and laid out a folder. "There have been multiple reports of house robberies in this nation. We believe one group to be doing this since there are a close knit of robberies around the same time at a time. Like last month there were 5 robberies right here in the Leaf Village within 3 days."

"Hmm..." So they are a group of thieves. "Where do you think they will strike next?"

"There have been 2 reports of robbery in the east village. Check out there first." I bowed and began walking out. "Before you do however, you do have a partner in this. She doesn't have alot of combat experience but she's very good at information gathering."

"I see..."

"In fact she's right outside. Bring her in!" I turned around to see a blond girl with green eyes wearng an all purple out fit that revealed her stomach.

She bowed. "Yes Lady Tsunade. What do you need?"

"Foren will fill you in on the details. You two will partner up to stop all the robberies. We have no idea if you'll actually find them in the east but I still sugest going there first." I felt Ino staring at me, but I decided to ignore it. "So are you two ready?"

"Yes!" We both said in unison.

"Good. Dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was definitely good to have a leaf ninja with me since I had no way of knowing where I was going besides east. However, Ino seemed to be more focused on asking question after question. It was already starting to get dark and I wanted to get as far as possible before then. Ino also was much slower than I was so I had to slow down to compensate. "So, are you from any village? I don't see a headband." I smirked. The headband automatically showed what allegence or what former allegence one had. I looked at the back of my hand the mark burning immensly still. This is my headband, I thought.

"I'm from a nomadic group. So no I don't have a headband." I looked at her and she was looking at me oddly. "What?"

"You don't look like a nomad. Don't they usually wear fancy robes?" I shook my head.

"Those are monks. And I definitely don't come from monks. We didn't believe in peace. We believed in balance. For there to be peace there had to be chaos and things of that nature." I had that drilled in my skull since I was 3 so me being 17 I knew those teachings from heart.

"Sounds pretty depressing." I smiled. "Does that mean there will always be tragedy."

"There will always be evil people in this world. It all depends on what side you put yourself on." I looked around. "Ino let's stop here and set up camp." I was tired and Ino was definitely giving everything she had. She nodded and we went to the ground.

"What side are you on?" She asked. I shrugged, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I was just kicked out of the side I was on. And I don't know what side the Leaf is on." I sighed and collected wood for the fire. "Evil and good aren't black and white. It's subjective. The Leaf maybe good for now but if someone kills Lady Tsunade and takes over. Who is to say that they will also be good." I looked at Ino.

"But what about your duty?"

"My duty is to protect the people. Not to obey the leader." She huffed and went back to setting up the tent. "Ino, nothing is as simple as people teach you it is." I said lighting the fire. She turned around and saw the mark she looked at me I immediately hid my hand.

"What was that?" I was silent she grabbed my wrist causing more pain. She put my sleeve up. She looked at me. "What is this?"

"Where I come from, this is the mark of a criminal. I was banished." I looked at her telling her I didn't want to talk about it further. We sat around the fire silently until:

"Do you miss it?" I looked at her. "The group." I looked into the dancing flames. I was too busy today to think about the family I left. Now in the silence of the night I found myself thinking about Priest Kelier, who was my father as well as my teacher, and Kala my closest friend who had helped me everytime I was injured. The beautiful sceneries I have witnessed on my travels. Plus all of the students I had trained in my 2 years as the combat instructer.

"Yes." I said, "but it truly doesn't matter what I miss. That part of my life is over, never to be me again. I am now Foren of the Leaf not Foren of the Horned Beetle."

"The Horned... Beetle."

"It was the name of our group. There are many branches. I was part of the Ryu branch we were one of the strongest." I smiled. "We would fight other branches and we would easily come victorious over them. I was the combat instructer." I stood up. "I would look on my fresh students in full armor and yell: 'Here is where you decide if you die or not!' That would always get them." Ino giggled.

"I bet you know alot of different jutsus." She said smiling.

"Jutsus are what got me in this situation. It is against the laws, chakra is to regenerate the body nothing more. That is why I am here, because I learned a jutsu." Ino frowned after I said that.

"So they just banished you because you used a jutsu?"

"And protected a foreigner and fought off other members of the group."

"So you broke three laws?"

"In one millisecond. I have no regrets though." It was true. Eventhough I missed everyone terribly I never regretted my actions.

"Was there anyone special there?"

I looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

She looked at me playfully. "You know, like a SPECIAL somebody."

I blushed. Kala came to mind but our relationship was strange. "Well I guess there was one girl, Her name was Kala. She was my personal medic I guess you could say. She was as talented at medical jutsu as I was with using chakra offensively."

"How does that work exactly?"

I held my fist out and watched it faintly glow blue as I controlled the chakra out off my body. "Do you see the glow?" She nodded. "That's my chakra. I'm sure you can walk on water and up trees with no hands correct?" She nodded again. "Same principle but instead of walking its punching or kicking or even..." I took out my sword and watched it glow blue also. "Using a weapon. As long as they are designed to do so of course."

"Asuma-sensei has weapons that do that!" I smiled and sheathed the sword and let my chakra go back to its normal flow. "That's really cool. So can you do any ranged attacks?"

"Yeah but not many it's definitely a weak point, but I make up for it with enhanced reflexes and speed." Ino yawned. "You go on to sleep. I'll keep watch for the night." She looked concerned. "Don't worry I'm a light sleeper." I smiled and she laid on her sleeping bag and I saw her breathing slow showing she was asleep. I looked at the back of my hand again. "This is who I am now." I told myself. "No alignments and no family." I sighed. I will be strong for this village too. I closed my eyes and let my fatigue take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ino's Point of View

Ino stretched and woke up to a wonderful smell. She looked around to see Foren with a pot stirring up some stew. "You can cook?"

"Back in the group I was a superb hunter and cook." he smiled and poured her a bowl and handed it to her. She took a bite and her mouth exploded with flavor. She began to eat a lot faster than she intended and what felt like only five bites was all it took to finish her bowl. Foren was watching her carefully smiling eating his bowl. "Eat as much as you want. We need to have as much in us as possible if we are going to find these thieves." At that moment a kunai flew into Foren's bowl breaking it. "You have to be kidding me." He looked around. Ino wasn't for sure if he was worried about the intruders or angry about his spilled stew. Two men in a cloak with the same symbol as the one on Foren's hand appeared from behind her.

"Well look at that. The guy we've been trying to find is sitting waiting to be killed." The smaller one of the two had a shrill voice. It hurt Ino's ears. The other one was much bigger and wielded a spiked club.

"Yeah, this one wasn't even a challenge unlike the other ones." Foren spit into the ground.

"You guys wasted some good stew. You know that?" Foren didn't seem afraid. If anything he looked almost happy to see these two eventhough they wanted kill him.

"Foren?"

"Ino get behind me. You can't fight these two. I can handle this. They will be easy." He didn't even have his sword drawn. Ino looked at the two guys and could even feel their strength emitting from them. It was like at the Chunin exams between Gaara and Sasuke. The tension was so thick that when Foren walked past it almost made her pass out just from the pressure. She jumped into a tree to get out of the way of fighting.

"So who are you guys anyway?"

"We are members of The Order of The Horned Beetle Theta branch. We are here to hunt down the exiled and make this place purer." Foren sighed.

"How does killing me make this place purer? How have I corrupted these grounds?" The two were silent until the smaller one started laughing.

"Why does it matter how? We wanted to hunt down and kill the prodigy of the Ryu branch to prove that we are the strongest." This time it was Foren laughing.

"Well you did step 1, you found me. Step 2 is going to more tricky. Now you have to kill me." He immediately punched the small one in the face knocking him down. The bigger one swung his club down on top of Foren so quickly that Foren couldn't dodge but block. Underneath him was two small craters where his feet were. The smaller one stabbed a kunai into Foren's arm. He screamed in pain but remained immovable. Foren rolled to the side to avoid being stabbed again. He bounced back towards them his hand glowing a bright blue and released all of that into the big guy sending him flying into the woods somewhere far away. Foren stood and stared for a little bit and turned to the other one. "That hurt." He picked him up by the throat Ino saw his hand glow slightly and heard a sickly crack and the little man's arms went still. Ino looked as Foren just threw the dead body to the side. The big guy that was punched earlier came running in Foren jumped in the air, grabbed the man's head and turned it a full 180 degrees and the body ran and collapsed after 5 steps. Ino looked at Foren and how nonchalant he was about what just transpired. He looked up at her, she could feel even from this distance his intense stare. This wasn't the guy from 10 minutes ago who made stew. "Ino its safe you can come down." She wasn't for sure if she wanted too. She never seen someone kill so mercilessly she felt fear unimaginable about this young man. "Are you okay?" his voice showed concern so she eased her way down.

When she walked up to him she saw blood dripping down his right arm. "Foren... you..." He looked at her with his green eyes. They were just as Ino felt. They were intense and full of anger. "You just slaughtered..."

"They were going to kill me and then most likely you. They deserved no mercy." She looked at him, he seemed to be ashamed looking away from her.

"Have you ever..."

"No." He said it with so much feeling that it made her jump. "I am not like them. My abilities are for protection of myself and others. These people kill needlessly."

His arm was bleeding quite abit. She grabbed some medical supplies and wrapped up the wound using a little medical jutsu she knew to stop the bleeding. "How does that feel?"

He moved his arm around. "Much better. Thanks." Ino looked at him, she didn't even know if she could call him human. Regardless of the reason of them being attacked. He killed them so simply with no weapon or jutsu. "So we should ask around the village to see if any other robberies happend." She nodded absentmindedly and helped him pack up the stuff. She didn't know what to think of Foren but for right now he wasn't a threat that was good enough for right now, Ino thought. 


End file.
